


A moment of Weakness

by Remlundskan



Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Last kiss?, M/M, Missed Opportunities, bit of angst, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: I just felt like doing something sad. So here's Cory and Robin talking about what might have been.





	A moment of Weakness

It wasn’t a very difficult scene, nothing they hadn’t done hundreds of thousands of times before. That didn’t explain the forlorn look on Robin’s face, though.

“Are you still here?” Cory finally asked, when the silence was getting a bit pressing. There wasn’t usually many moments of silence between them while practicing lines, especially when it was just the two of them, but there was something in the way that Robin blinked and seemed to come back to himself that was a bit uncharacteristic.

“Huh?”

”What are you thinking about?”

“Missed opportunities!”

“Such as…?”

“No, it’s just… I know it’s stupid, but… I’m married, you’re in a relationship, and I just can’t help but wonder…”

“What?”

“You and me! You think it would have worked?”

Cory gave him a grin.

“The Smaylor fans sure seemed to think so, you should see some of the tweets. “#Smaylor”, “Not giving up hope”, “I will go down with this ship”… You’d think they’d be happy for me, finally moving on, but for some reason…”

“Moving on?”

‘Change the subject’, Cory’s brain frantically screamed at him, ‘do it NOW!’

“Look, I don’t know what you want me to say, Robin, that ship has sailed, right?”

“Oh, yeah, totally, I’m just…”

“What?”

“Curious! Do you think it would have worked? You and me?”

“I don’t know! Do you?”

“If we were both single? Sure!” 

“Really?”

“Yeah! Gemini and Scorpio together? We would be at odds about almost everything, but the sex would be explosive, and we would end up being one of those couples that invite people over to our home just to show off everything we’ve got. They would have to keep us apart during cons, because we would be disgustingly sappy if we sat right next to each other, at least I would, and it would be too distracting for the fans. We would fight about the most idiotic things, but we would always make up in the best way possible. Oh, and when I asked you to marry me, we would be on set, in costume and the pics would get leaked out and everyone would bend over backwards to find out if it meant a Nygmobblepot proposal or a Smaylor proposal, so that… when… Why are you looking at me like that?”

He really didn’t know how to answer that. Mainly because his brain has lost the ability to form actual words.

“You’ve… been giving this a lot of thought, haven’t you?

“No, that’s just at the top of my head… Anyway, what difference would it make, it’s not like it matters anymore, does it? It’s just a fantasy!”

Just a glorious fantasy! And something that would have been… but never would and he wasn’t single anymore, there really was no reason for his heart to hurt like that and… Was it his imagination or had Robin moved in even closer?

“What… What are you doing?”

“Call it a moment of weakness.”

Pointing out the insanity and the possibly negative effects of what they were about to do was right at the tip of Cory’s tongue, but it never made it past his lips. Because Robin was busy kissing them.

When you have been thinking about kissing someone for a very long time, you tend to build it up in your head, this awesome, amazing kiss that would short circuit his brain and leave him aching for more, only to find that the actual event could never compare to what it had felt like in your head.

Kissing Robin, however, was actually even better than anything he could have imagined. And he had imagined plenty of scenarios. Not one of them had been even remotely like this, though.

The very second he felt Robin’s tongue, he decided that enough was enough and pulled back a bit. If he didn’t stop it now, he would never be able to stop, at all.

The silence that followed was even more pressing than the one before.

“Huh… Ok!”

“Yeah… Ok!”

“That… That settles that, then…”

“Yeah… Settles what, exactly?”

Robin smiled sadly at him.

“Missed opportunities!”


End file.
